


hopping the fence

by babyhandsnestor



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessional Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hickies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Mark, Voyeurism, bottom!ethan, the voyeurism is more so mentioned, this is just straight up smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhandsnestor/pseuds/babyhandsnestor
Summary: Mark falls on top of Ethan that one time they climbed over a fence inside a tent for Camp Unus Annus. Ethan gets all hot and bothered.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 245





	hopping the fence

**Author's Note:**

> listen... i literally have no idea what happened or where this came from. i just sat down for two hours meaning to write a school essay and instead this spilled out. i apologize  
> this is nowhere near as good as my previous (and first) attempt at smut LOL but i hope it is enjoyable anyways!

At some point Ethan clambers over the fence, feeling his way around from inside the tent. When he makes it to the other side, he flops down onto his back, cramped in the fabric surrounding them.

“Alright, I’m going over!” Mark declares from the other side, throwing a leg over the fence.

“Don’t fall on me!” calls out Ethan quickly as his friend grabs the tent fabric on his side and drags it with him as he makes it over the fence.

It’s cramped, and Mark’s hands are occupied, and great- Ethan’s too late in saying that.

Mark falls on Ethan anyways. They both let out a small _oomph_ when Mark lands on top of him.

It hadn’t hurt much. He’s only flushed and warm when he realizes how close Mark’s face is to his own, the other’s hair falling into his face. 

Bodies pressed flush against each other, Ethan only registers how _warm_ and _broad_ Mark’s chest is under the tight Camp Unus Annus shirt, the way Mark’s leg is slotted in between his own. His GoPro is dropped somewhere by his head, when he’d braced with his arms in front of his face. Ethan doesn’t make a move to get it, instead staring wide eyed at Mark, arms above his head.

The way they’re pressed together has Ethan hot and he squirms under the other, but it only makes the skin on skin contact worse. Suddenly he both hates and loves that they’d decided to wear their stupid Camp Unus Annus outfits that left so much burning skin to touch. Everything is too warm and he feels the heat going to his dick and _fuck_ , now is not a good time to get turned on.

“Holy shit, sorry,” Mark apologizes, and Ethan is speechless, caught on the way that Mark could just fucking come one inch closer and kiss him right there.

Mark pushes himself up onto his elbows on either side of Ethan, in an effort to stop crushing the other. Instead, his crotch shifts against the tent forming in Ethan’s shorts.

A small whine escapes Ethan’s lips. 

Mark freezes. 

“Fuck, did I hurt- oh.” he says, suddenly realizing what was happening. Ethan’s flushed pink under him, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Ethan is frozen in fear and arousal and it feels like forever that they’re there, pressed together, unsure of where to go from here. Oh god, he’s never going to recover from this, their friendship-

“Mark, I-“ manages Ethan, but his words trail into silence when Mark looks him up and down with a hungry look in his eyes. Ethan’s mouth goes dry.

Was Mark going to hit him? Look at him with disgust and leave?

“Tell me if this is okay,” says Mark finally, but before Ethan can ask him what he means, Mark angles his hips and then grinds down, against his dick.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Ethan gasps out, all thoughts in his mind immediately dissipating. Fuck, this was really happening. When Mark stills for a moment, watching for a response, Ethan squirms uncomfortably under him, desperately needing friction. “Don’t stop. _Please._ ”

Mark smirks and then rolls his hips down, grinding his own erection against Ethan’s through the thin fabric of their shorts. Ethan’s head falls back with a loud moan, whimpering with every drag of Mark’s dick against his and gasping out Mark’s name.

Mark takes the opportunity to duck his head down between Ethan’s shoulder and exposed neck, nipping at the skin there, his breath hot and heavy against Ethan’s skin. 

“Fuck, Ethan.” He groans out, leaving a rosy red mark on the younger’s collar before licking over it. “You… you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to jump you.”

“Yeah?” gasps out Ethan, bringing his hands down to try to get Mark impossibly closer, but Mark pulls back, reaches up to pin his wrists above his head again with a hand. He whines when Mark stills his movements, another hand pressing at the bone of Ethan's hip, holding him still.

“You’ve teased me enough this entire week,” Mark says. “You’re such a slut, wearing those tiny shorts and showing your ass off to the camera any chance you can. Almost begging to be fucked.”

Ethan gapes at Mark with wide eyes, dick aching harder at Mark’s words.

“Was that too far?” asks Mark, and Ethan shakes his head quickly.

“No, no no,” he stammers out. He can’t believe this is happening, he’s wanted Mark for so long that it feels like a dream. “Just… wasn’t expecting you to… y’know. I-I’m into it, though.”

Mark hums, and traces up Ethan’s hipbone, up under where Ethan’s shirt has ridden up on his stomach. Ethan’s breath shudders, shivering under the other man from just the slightest touch. “Of course you are. You get off on all the audience seeing how desperate you are for it, huh?”

_Holy fuck._ Ethan’s more turned on than he’s ever been, letting out a moan, squirming under the other’s grip, lips parted. Finally, Mark thrusts down against him again, once again setting the pace and rolling his hips against Ethan’s relentlessly, trailing his fingers up to Ethan’s sensitive nipples, watching him arch up and gasp.

“No response now?” Mark says. “Imagine what the audience would think of you now, so needy, rutting up against me like a dog.”

“M-Mark,” Ethan pants out, small noises escaping his mouth with every movement. “ _Fuck_ , I- if you keep going I’m gonna cum.”

Mark slows his pace, letting Ethan catch a breath in between them. “You better hold on, if you do I’m not gonna stop until I come. It’s been months of watching you whore your body out on the internet and not being able to do anything about it.”

The idea of Mark using his body to get off is devastatingly sinful, and the friction is so overwhelmingly much and yet not enough. Ethan ruts up against the man on top of him, sweaty in the summer night’s heat. He can feel his dick leaking precum and soaking the fabric of his shorts. The older takes pity on him, releasing his wrists to move downward and slip his fingers under the waistband of Ethan’s shorts.

Ethan lifts his hips so Mark can pull them off, and Mark throws the shorts somewhere away in the collapsed tent to watch Ethan flush red as he nudges his legs apart so Mark can look at him hungrily, flustered at how exposed he is. His cock is swollen and aching hard, smearing against his lower abdomen.

“Fuck, finally,” Mark huffs, hands exploring the exposed skin and running them up the insides of Ethan’s milky thighs, spreading them further apart. He shifts down and bites at the sensitive skin there, leaving a trail of marks. 

“Mark, c-careful, people might be able to see those.” 

“Let them see,” says Mark, fingers ghosting over the marks, Ethan shivering at how the air is cool over the wet spots where Mark’s mouth has been. Mark shimmys his own shorts off, tossing them away. “They’ll see that you’re mine.”

Mark pulls himself back up, spits into his hand, and _finally_ wraps a hand around both their cocks. Both groan, lining up and getting closer as they rub against each other.

“God, I cannot wait to have my way with you when we’re not in a destroyed tent in the middle of the fucking wilderness,” Mark grits out, sweat beading on his forehead.

Ethan lets out a laugh that quickly turns into a moan when Mark twists his hand and rubs his thumb over his tip. He’s rapidly reaching the edge, and his movements are growing more desperate as he thrusts into Mark’s hand. With the uncontrolled stream of small noises escaping him, Mark presses open mouthed kisses up his jaw and then to his lips, swallowing up all his pants and breaths until they’re both out of oxygen.

“I’m close,” warns Ethan again, heat building up into a flame behind his gut and bucking up.

“Yeah? You close?” Mark doubles down, pumping them harder and pressing in impossibly closer. “I don’t know if you deserve to. Sometimes you’re such a brat and I think of just bending you over and fucking all the noise out of you in front of everybody so they can see how much of a slut you are. Fill you up like a good cum dump-”

“ _Fuck,_ Mark!” Ethan gasps, hips shuttering and spilling into Mark’s hand and over his stomach as he climaxes. Mark thrusts against him a few more times, milking him dry and leaving him whining from overstimulation before he follows Ethan over the edge with an answering gasp.

Mark’s weight is welcome, pressing Ethan into the ground as they soak in the bliss. Limbs heavy from exhaustion and euphoria, they don’t do anything but catch their breaths for a long moment.

Eventually, Mark wipes them clean with Ethan’s shirt, shifting over to press a lazy kiss to Ethan’s lips.

“That just happened,” Ethan says disbelievingly when they come up for air, and the other chuckles.

“That just happened.” Mark confirms.

“This isn’t… going to be a one time thing, is it?” asks Ethan. “Because I don’t want it to be.”

“God, no, definitely not a one time thing,” Mark says, and both smile. Then he eyes the stains on Ethan’s shirt. “I hope you brought an extra shirt, though.”

“Thank fuck, I did,” answers Ethan. Everything is perfect for five seconds, until suddenly, he remembers-

“Oh shit! What are we gonna do with this footage?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! i have no idea if this is any good or not it's 5am and i have to be up soon oops. i also don't know how to tag smut so like lemme know if there's anything more i should tag !  
> feel free to leave a kudos or comment, i appreciate them very very much <3


End file.
